onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Third Techniques
|user=Monkey D. Luffy |focus=Fists, Rubber body, Inflated bones |first=Chapter 403; Episode 288 }} is another powerful form that is first hinted at the climax of the fight between Luffy and Blueno, and first used, but not witnessed, to knock down a steel door in Enies Lobby.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 403 and Episode 288, Luffy uses Gear Third against the steel door leading to the underwater tunnel in Enies Lobby. It was first fully seen in Luffy's fight against Lucci.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 421 and Episode 304, Luffy is fully seen in Gear Third. Overview Luffy corks his mouth with his thumb, bites into his thumb joint and blows very hard into it, which inflates his arm. He is then able to transfer the air through his entire body, requiring the torso to act as an interface for his various limbs. Luffy blows so much air into his body that when they're all focused on a single limb, they become the size equivalent to (or greater than) that of a giant's, if anything resembling Oars size. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Fuusen form. This is called Gear Three in the Viz Manga, Third Gear in the FUNimation subs, and Gear Third in the FUNimation dub. Gear Third is generally used when raw physical strength is needed, the bones are the key difference between this form and his old "Gomu Gomu no Fusen" move, where his balloon form was soft and squishy like a regular balloon, whereas the inflated bones are very hard, similar to an inflated car tire. Unlike the normal Gomu Gomu no Fusen technique, bullets ricochet off of Gear Third instead of bouncing off. The bones being much harder also mean a lot of compression of air takes place when using Gear Third, making Gear Third not just a 'for-show' move as Lucci initially thought, but like a giant mace of astounding mass when used in attacks. In between his attacks, Luffy brings the air back to his chest and then shifts it into another body part. The downside is, the lag time in which it takes Luffy to transfer and re-channel the amount of air trapped inside his bones through his very being can be disadvantageous. Furthermore, it is quite difficult for Luffy to move while part of his anatomy has been converted to gigantic proportions, making the Gear inadvisable to use against opponents capable of moving at high speeds (like Lucci) or in an enclosed place as he is leaving himself vulnerable to attack, which is why since his battle against Rob Lucci, Luffy tends to only activate Gear Third against massive and often slow-moving targets whom he likes to assault with his Gear Third moves coming from high above in mid-air, where the said attacks could not be obstructed. To deactivate Gear Third, Luffy leaves the form by exhaling heavily, which can cause him to be propelled backwards. The deactivation of Gear Third brings about shrinking, which is a negative side-effect for Luffy due to the massive expansion undergone prior to release. The amount of time Luffy spends in his shrunken form is roughly equivalent to the amount of time spent in Gear Third mode. This shrunken form has shown little to no ability to stretch at all, and it has been shown that Luffy loses an incredible amount of strength when he kept hitting Lucci's face to no effect. The best strategy Luffy could use, while waiting for himself to return to normal, is to run and hide from an opponent for the duration of the shrinkage. Another strategy is only using Gear Third for a few seconds for only one move so his shrinkage is minimized. As with most Devil Fruit abilities, his clothes expand or contract as necessary. During the Whitebeard War, this drawback was not shown during every use, perhaps being glossed over by the many different battles taking place all at once; the anime includes the drawback. After Timeskip After the time skip, as with Gear Second, Luffy seems to have obtained better skill at utilizing Gear Third. Previously, Gear Third would increase the size of the majority of Luffy's arm, thus reducing the speed of the attack in exchange for a powerful impact. However Luffy after two years can seemingly control where the air is allowed to "sit" within his limbs, where his fist becomes large and instead of the air being equally distributed throughout his arm, an equivalently large mass forms behind the fist. This allows a majority of Luffy's arm to remain as it is, allowing him to stretch it, thus allowing him to attack much faster than pre-time skip. He was seen being able to enlarge his right fist while inside a Yarukiman bubble (where there is limited air supply) rapidly upon engaging against the Kraken, demonstrating the use of infusing Busoshoku Haki into his colossal-sized arm to enforce its durability and defeat the sea monster. It also appears that after using Gear Third, Luffy doesn't suffer any side effect as he did before he turns into his chibi form. It's still unknown whether this is due to his new found control over Gear Third or the fact that he imbued Haki to it. Techniques Utilized The known named techniques that are used by Luffy so far in this form are as follows: * : Luffy inflates his body by blowing air into his bones. This is done by biting into his right thumb, presumably cutting it open down into to the bone, and then blowing air directly into the opened bone. This technique seems to give Luffy a sturdier defense than the regular balloon, since bullets now ricochet off of him instead of bouncing off of him. Due to this form having a disadvantage of moving about, he can transfer his air into his torso, and then launching himself with his "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" technique. This was first fully shown in Luffy's battle against Rob Lucci. In the Viz Manga, this is called Bone Balloon. * : Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Pistol with extreme force due to the larger size of his fist. This was first fully seen being used against Rob Lucci. Its sheer power was able to fling him from the Bridge of Hesitation on to a Buster Call Battleship. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation dub, and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Pistol. * : A Gear Third version of Luffy's normal Gomu Gomu no Rocket. While using this move, Luffy's chest bones are inflated, and bullets ricochet off his body. This is not explicitly name as a "Gigant" move. This was first seen being used to propel Luffy onto a Buster Call battleship in pursuit of Rob Lucci.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 422, Luffy uses Gear Third to rocket aboard a Buster Call battleship. * : A Gomu Gomu no Ono with even more power due to his enlarged foot and leg. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. Its sheer power is able to damage and create a hole in the deck of a Buster Call Battleship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Luffy uses some Gear Third techniques against Lucci and damages a Buster Call Battleship in the process. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Axe. * : Gomu Gomu no Muchi with more power due to his enlarged foot and leg. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. Its sheer power is able to damage the mast of a Buster Call Battleship. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Whip. * : A Gear Third version of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka attack. To create this attack, Luffy inflates both his arms by biting both his thumbs and blowing into them. With both his arms inflated to large proportions, Luffy then delivers the attack onto an opponent the same way he regularly does with a normal Gomu Gomu no Bazooka attack, except with much greater power. This was first seen being used against Oars to break his spine.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 480 and Episode 373, Luffy breaks Oars' spine with Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Bazooka. * : One of the strongest techniques Luffy had. While he is still in Gear Second, Luffy goes into Gear Third with Hone Fuusen. With the combination of Gear Second's high speed and Gear Third's air within his bones, Luffy launches his air filled body and rams onto an opponent like a large cannonball. This move is quite reckless, as Luffy suffers both from the excess burn on his body from Gear Second, and the difficulty of moving his body from Gear Third. This was first seen being used against Gekko Moriah while he is in his Shadow's Asgard form. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Jet Shell.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Luffy defeats Moriah with several Gear Second and Third techniques. * : Luffy activates Gear Third to expand one of his arms and then use it to launch a giant version of the original Gomu Gomu No Rifle at a target with greater power, drilling hard into the unfortunate target.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 403, Luffy uses Gear Third to deliver the final blow to a Pacifista. This attack is strong enough to destroy the heavily-armored Pacifista, and was first seen being used to defeat PX-4 on the Sabaody Archipelago. The fist produced in this attack is approximately the same size as the entire body of the giant Vice Admiral Luffy uses it to defeat. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Rifle. * : Luffy activates Gear Third and expands his foot to deliver a giant version of Gomu Gomu no Stamp with greater force. Incidentally, this was first used in conjunction with Mr. 3's Giant Candle Wall to push it back. This was first seen being used against Magellan in Impel Down.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 547 and Episode 450, Luffy uses Gear Third with Mr. 3's candle wall to push back Magellan. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Stamp. * : Luffy activates Gear Third and expands his torso to create a giant version of his traditional Gomu Gomu no Fuusen, with a much sturdier defense. This move was strong enough to cushion the impact from a massive adversary and was first used to protect Ace and Mr. 3 from a punch of Sengoku in his giant form.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 571 and Episode 480, Luffy uses Gear Third to protect Ace and Mr. 3. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Giant Balloon. * : After activating Gear Third, Luffy will also implement Busoshoku: Koka into his attack, turning his arm black through the process of vulcanization. Just like his Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Luffy launches his attack at his enemy with great destructive power. However, the Gear Third's air only fills the end of his arm, giving him a giant fist with an elephantine round wrist. It is named after an elephant gun, a large caliber firearm used to hunt elephants that used black powder at first and then started using smokeless powder. This attack was first seen underwater against the Kraken. After this attack, Luffy appeared to remain the same size. The reason for this is so far unknown. Video Game Only * : Luffy activates Gear Third and expands both his fists to deliver a giant version of his powerful Gomu Gomu no Gatling technique. This technique is completely exclusive in the fighting game, Jump Ultimate Stars (using Luffy's strongest battle set) and does not appear in either the manga or in the anime, as it would not normally be usable in normal circumstances due to the extremely large masses the technique involves, which normally inhibits Luffy's speed. References External Links *Rubber - Wikipedia article about rubber *Yubari Melon - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Rubber Man - TV tropes wiki article on the rubber super power trope *Firearm - Wikipedia article about firearms in general for which a majority of Luffy's Devil Fruit techniques are named after *Ruffys Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Luffy's attacks Site Navigation de:Gomu Gomu no Mi zh:橡膠果實 Category:Fighting Styles